The Abyssal Plain
by hauu13
Summary: An evil far greater than the likes of which the Links have ever seen has pushed it's way to the surface. Now, following the aid of an archaic prophecy, the Links must race to the heart of the Abyss itself to stem the tide of ancient evil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

A strong wind blew the sand of the Gerudo Desert into the faces of six travelers. This group was one of the oddest ever seen in the land of Hyrule. Their progress was slowed by the wind blowing against them, and by the heat that assaulted their bodies. The wind was so strong that one of the members of the troupe had to hold on to someone else, otherwise he would be blown away.

"How long until we get to where we're headed, Ganondorf?" the boy that was on the verge of being blown away asked. With his green tunic, he seemed ill-dressed for gusty weather. He snarled as his blond hair and the sands of the desert assailed his eyes. With his free hand he held his green hat upon his head in a deathly grip. "I want to get out of this cursed desert as soon as bloody possible," he shouted, so as to be heard over the wind.

"Shut up, Green! It's hard enough trying to find our destination without your complaining! But if I'm correct about our destination, then we should be getting close!" the tallest member of the troupe shouted back at the boy. The man's hair was tied back all but for a small bit that hid the left side of his face, all of which writhed and twisted in the wind. The wind played with the edges of his black coat, threatening to rip apart the seams and pull off the golden trim. He was one of the few people in the troupe that looked at home in that accursed desert, with his dark tan skin and golden eyes. However, his height marked him as a sort of freak in the troupe; being nearly double the size of half the members.

"Oh thank the Goddesses!" Green exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Green," said the woman that he was using as a wind brake. Her midnight black hair danced in the wind, and when the wind stilled it reached her waist; a swathe of hair covered the right side of her face. Bright red eyes, the color of blood and rubies, contrasted her pale skin and dark hair; directly below her eyes were twin tattoos of a curved line. She wore a simple black chest wrap that matched her loose pants, each of which had an embroidered line of silver thread one inch from the top; thin, black slippers adorned her feet. She towered above Green, and gazed down at him smugly. She smiled, revealing glistening fangs**_._**

Green ran behind another member of the troupe and glared at her. Silently cursing he looked directly into her blood red eyes and said, "Zenia, if you weren't the Goddess of Light I'd kill you, you understand? Now stay away from me you vampire!"

Zenia followed him with her eyes as she whispered to herself, "Children are blessed with the gift of ignorance it would seem." She then began to laugh at her own words. Her laugh sounded like the cheers of men after winning a battle, the clink of mugs of ale at a tavern, and also held a quality that could only be described as the sound light would make if it could make a sound. One of the members of the troupe moved towards Zenia and stood next to her until she had finished laughing.

"What's so funny, Zen?" the woman that walked next her asked. Her red hair was short and untamed, blowing freely in the wind. She was dressed similarly to Zen, but her garments were of blue silk and had no embroidery upon them. Her eyes were gold and her skin was tan, just like her brother's. Staring directly into Zen's eyes, for they were the same height, she repeated her question, "What's so funny, Zen?"

"Oh, it's nothing Yari. Just a small thing that I realized about children," Zen replied, a broad smile upon her face.

"Everybody is a child compared to you! Your older than Hyrule itself! How would I know what age group you refer to when you're so old?" Yari asked her, smiling as if she knew how Zen was going to answer.

Zen's laughter pealed through the sky as she heard this, causing the other members of the troupe to stare at her. "Excellent point, Yari! What do I mean when I say child? Well for this thing I realized the age would have to be around seventeen, the age of Green," she told Yari.

"And what did you realize?" Yari asked her, now thoroughly amused. 

"That children Green's age are blessed with the gift of ignorance!" she said, causing both of them to break out into a huge fit of laughter. Once again the members of the troupe turned around and stared at the two of them. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and then quickly turned away muttering something along the lines of, "We aren't related. I don't know them. Never met them in my entire life." Green just looked at them with his mouth slightly open, one of his eyebrows raised, and his head tilted at an angle. This caused another bout of laughter to arise from the girls.

At this one of the members of the troupe walked over to where the two of them had fallen to the ground. "What's with you two?" he asked, shaking his head as he looked down upon them. His dress and physique was very much like that of Green. In fact, if it wasn't for the great difference in coloration, the two might have been related. Purple hair hid the boy's face, but when it was moved by the wind, red eyes were revealed. His skin was a light silver in coloration, and seemed to sparkle in the light. His name was Shadow, which seemed to fit seeming as how his tunic and hat seemed to be made of his namesake.

While Shadow stood staring at Zen and Yari, Green was talking to the woman he had hidden next to. "Mohan, are you a demon?" he asked, gesturing at the huge black wings sprouting from her shoulders.

"No, I'm only half demon," Mohan said, pushing her mousy brown hair out of her eyes. Her gray dress was ill-suited to the wind, for it was too short on one side to be blown about; it also did very little in hiding her, however small, cleavage. Her long, pointed ears were adorned with small earrings that fluttered in the wind.

"Oh, I always thought you were a full demon," Green said. He turned away his face, which had a deep pink color racing over it. "I'm sorry..." he said looking away from her.

Mohan tilted her head, and lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry?" she asked Green, taking his chin in her fingers, turning his face to look up into her eyes. 

"I called you a full demon, that's why I'm sorry," he told her, forcing himself to look away from her beautiful brown eyes, focusing on the tattooed bands below her elbows. Mohan removed her fingers from Greens chin, then stared off into space and began to laugh uncontrollably. Green looked up at her questioningly. As Mohan saw his face she stopped laughing and the tips of her ears blushed.

"What was that all about?" Green asked as he stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," Mohan muttered, her face beginning to blush, "it's just that most people that think I'm a full demon don't apologize when I tell them I'm only half demon. Actually, most people that think I'm a full demon try to kill me! So it was a bit of a surprise when you said you were sorry." After saying this Mohan began to laugh again. Green didn't say anything further, instead he decided to see how Shadow was doing trying to calm Zen and Yari down. 

"What's with you two?" Shadow asked Zen and Yari again. For several minutes the only answers he got were gasps, more laughter, and heavy breathing. Shadow shook his head muttering under his breath, "I feel sorry for Ganondorf. He has to put up with these two's antics every day." Finally, after several long minutes of trying to catch their breath, the girls calmed down to a more reasonable level of sanity. As soon as Zen and Yari had gotten up, Ganondorf lifted himself from where he had been sitting on the sand.

"Come on guys, if we don't hurry-," Ganondorf said before he was interrupted.

"You'll be late?" a red winged demon woman finished his sentence. Her pale gray skin showed the blemishes of several scars, and her red hair was tangled and unruly. With her clothing of tight, black leather it was amazing she hadn't fallen down in a sweating heap due to the heat.

"Rio!" Mohan shouted as she ran towards the red winged demon. Rio opened her arms wide and embraced Mohan. "Sister, what are you doing here? Who sent you?" Mohan asked Rio enthusiastically.

"Her Majesty Telphinia sent me with a message for you. The message is: if you don't hurry up she'll leave without hearing the pact between Hylians and Demons you are offering," she smirked, revealing fangs on her upper and lower jowls, and added, "And she said I was to guide you to the meeting place."

"Guildonolf said that?" Mohan asked her sister with a look of shock, "She must be mad."

Ganondorf glared at Rio almost as if he was hoping she would disappear at any moment. When he noticed her looking at him with a questioning gaze he turned his head away. Still smirking, she went to the head of the troupe_. _

"Follow me and I'll get you to the Stag Hound Tavern before dusk arrives!" Rio said as she began to walk with the wind blowing against her left shoulder. The rest of the troupe followed her lead and began to walk behind her. Ganondorf hung back until he was next to Zenia and then continued to walk, talking to her all the while.

* * *

When they reached the Stag Hound Tavern a small meow alerted the travelers to a small purple cat that stood in front of the door. It's purple eyes were focused fully on Zen. Zenia glared down at the cat, baring her fangs. "Rin, once again you cross my path," Zenia said with a hiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The small purple cat began to hunch over and yowl in an unearthly way. It's front and back legs elongated, and paws became hands. The purple fur receded and left light tan skin in its place. The cat's muzzle shortened and began to form a human face. The cat began to shudder and yowl as it's spine became longer. After several minutes of yowling the cat had changed form.

The creature that now stood before them was a girl that seemed to be the same age as Green. Her purple hair was held back in a loose ponytail, although the wind still tousled it. Her orange shirt and green skirt were unaffected by the wind, most likely due to the tightness of the garments. All catlike traces had let her, but for small purple ears and a long tail.

"Zen, it's been so long," she said in a smooth, silky voice that sounded remotely like a cat's purr. She began to advance closer to Zenia.

"You will address me as Lord Zenia or you will not address me at all!" Zenia shouted down at the cat girl. Zenia's eyes showed an immense venomous hate. "Rin, you come a step closer, and I swear I will shred you to pieces!" Zenia shouted as her right hand's nails turned into six inch long claws.

"But Zen, I love you," Rin snarled, her ears laid flat, "Why don't you care?"

As Rin said this all of the members of the troupe stared at her in collective astonishment. Several of them let out small gasps, while others stared ahead dumbfounded. The only troupe members that didn't seem fazed were Ganondorf and Shadow.

Shadow nudged Ganondorf and then in a whisper asked, "Do you know this person?" He jerked his thumb at Rin.

"No, Zen's never told me about her. It's obviously something she would be too embarrassed or annoyed about to mention," he replied. His face was blank and betrayed no emotions. He glared at Rin and thought _She's mine you little weirdo, hands off. Touch her and I swear I'll kill you!_

Shadow nudged Ganondorf again, "Well, whoever she is, she sure has a real bad fashion sense." Ganondorf covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. Shadow was smiling broadly and kept on saying, "Come on, you know her outfit's terrible. It's so bad you could laugh at her!" Ganondorf had put his hand down and was now smiling just as broadly as Shadow.

"Shut up Shadow, she'll hear you!" Ganondorf said, trying hard not to laugh.

"What's she gonna do to me if she hears? Hug me to death?" Shadow replied. His face was a bright red, as if he too was trying not to laugh. Ganondorf and Shadow began to laugh silently at what Shadow had just said. Yari, Mohan, Rio, and Green stared at the two of them. Mohan glanced at Rio and Rio just shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Zen's threat had begun to sink into Rin's brain. Staring at Zen with defiant and hurt eyes, she ran into the desert. The members of the troupe watched Rin leave as Zen's claws shrank back into nails. She sighed and walked towards the doorway of the tavern when she noticed the figure standing there.

"You know, Rin is just going to come back don't you?" the figure said in a hoarse yet feminine voice. As the figure came out into the light Zenia relaxed her tense muscles.

"Neko, you shouldn't do that. You scared me. I thought you were...someone else," Zen said smiling.

"Me? Scare a goddess? That's odd," Neko asked, gesturing at herself. She slumped against the wall of the tavern and sighed. Her long blonde hair was held back by a black string, except for a small portion that cascaded over the right side of her face. Her loose pants and shirt were tousled and jerked by the wind as well as the ends of the scarf she wore to hide her face; all of which were made of black cloth. Brown eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses and her hair.

"Nice to see you guys again," Neko said, nodding towards the other members of the troupe. "You people might want to hurry inside, Her Majesty Telphinia is getting pretty worked up over how late you guys are," she said pointing through the open doorway. With Neko taking the lead, the troupe walked into the open doorway of the Stag Hound Tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The interior of the Stag Hound Tavern was dark, hazed with pipe smoke, and filled with the smell of cooked food. Several members of the troupe bumped into chairs and people before their eyes adjusted to the gloom. Green finally fell head over heels by tripping on his own feet. The girls, Zenia, Yari, Rio, and Mohan, could hardly stifle their laughter. Neko just looked ahead, her eyes smiling above the black scarf. Ganondorf and Shadow just walked on trying their best not to seem acquainted with Green. Several of the people in the tavern, their races a mixed variety, looked at this small boy that was dumb enough to trip on himself. Noticing the stares directed at him, Green blushed and picked himself off the floor (falling several more times in the process).

Zenia was walking beside Neko and was looking at the empty, blank spot on Neko's hip. "Hey Neko, where's your katana?" She asked, her eyes now scanning the room.

"Oh, that? It's at my table, a friend's guarding it," Neko replied calmly.

"Who's this 'friend' you're talking about? Is it a fellow assassin?" Zen arched an eyebrow and looked down at Neko inquisitively.

"Nah, it isn't an assassin; just some person from a foreign country. She says she knows you, or at least thinks she does…"

"Oh, I see," Zen said, although, in actuality, she had no clue what Neko was saying._ A foreigner? But I don't know anyone that's foreign_, she thought, clearly puzzled. _Oh, well; it can't matter that much, can it?_

Ganondorf navigated his way through the crowd of people and tables, and came up alongside Neko and Zen. _Gods, I HATE crowds,_ he thought as he drew near them. "Neko, where exactly is Telphinia? I need to deliver Zelda's message to her before I forget it," He stated briefly. Hs eyes scanned the crowd looking for the blue and silver hair of the Demon Queen. He couldn't spot her. _Damned smoke, I can't see anything clearly! Damn it…_

Neko looked up at him then pointed towards a table in the back corner of the tavern, "That's her right there, see?" Ganondorf looked where she was pointing and saw the unmistakable figure of Telphinia Guildonolf, even though it was a bit distorted by the haze. "Can you see her or do I need to lead you to her?" Neko asked tilting her head.

"No, it's fine, I can see her," he walked through the crowd once more and felt like a caged animal. _Flaming Din, I swear that kid was smiling!_ he thought darkly, _Is every assassin and paid guard like that? I hope not, I'd go insane if they were… No wait, it's too late, I already am insane. I'd just go CRAZIER_. When he got to the table where Telphinia was sitting he took a seat across the table from her.

"You're late," she stated plainly, "I was wondering if you would ever get here by this year." Her reptilian eyes bored into him from over the mug of ale she was drinking, her blue and silver hair obscuring the left side of her face. Her silver dress was cut unevenly, and even in that dark atmosphere it sparkled with an ethereal light. Her dress deeply conflicted the purple coloration of her skin. Squinting in the dark, Ganondorf noticed she had a black band tattooed around her throat. As she put her mug down, Ganondorf felt as if her eyes were still boring into him, looking at his very soul.

"So? Where's this message from Princess Zelda? Do you still have it, or am I just wasting my time to hear that she decided not to give any thoughts to me and my people?" There was no sarcasm in her voice, only a weary impatience.

This statement seemed to jolt Ganondorf out of his caged in feeling. "Oh! Yeah I have it," he reached into a pouch at his belt, "Here you are." Telphinia snatched the message out of his hand like a greedy child presented with a new toy. Ganondorf could see her eyes flitting back and forth against the parchment, and desperately hoped that Zelda's proposition would please her.

Meanwhile at the other side of the tavern, the other members of the troupe were sitting at tables chatting. Shadow and Green were sitting at one table with Rio, while the others were sitting with Neko and her foreign friend.

Shadow and Green were bombarding Rio with question after question, seeming to have an unending supply of them.

"What's with that tattoo under your eye?"

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"Why's your-"

"Whoa, whoa! One question at a time boys! Jeez, it's not like I've got a five part brain here!" Rio was holding her hands up as if to stop their flow of comments. "Okay, I'll answer all the questions you've said so far, but no more.

"This tattoo," she pointed at a black double topped Z tattoo under her left eye," is the mark of my occupation. I'm a soldier, so if you see any other demons with this mark they're a soldier too.

"I got my scar," she pointed at a scar that ran across the right side of her face (over the eye) and split into two parts at the bottom, "In one of the many training exercises aspiring soldiers have to go through. I was pitted against thirteen banshees, their claws freshly sharpened, and had to kill them all with only my bare hands. I had killed all but one when it screamed, putting me into an instant stupor, leaving me open to an attack. It lunged at me with it's claws, but luckily I was out of my stupor and managed to dodge most of the attack; yet it still managed to scratch me."

"Wow," both boys said in unison, their eyes wide with interest.

"Yes, indeed," she replied, a wide smiled revealing her fangs. Green shrank back from this smile, but Shadow just sat there smiling back. _Freaks, they're both freaks!_ Green thought as he saw them smiling at each other, Rio now with her eyes half lidded.

At Neko's table, Zen was staring at the foreigner over her pint of dark ale. The stranger was dressed in a black cloak with the hood pulled over her face, making it impossible to tell who she was. She handed Neko her katana and as soon as Neko's hand was around the hilt the blade became a dark blue swirling with purple color. Neko looked at the blade and shrugged.

"Obviously, Neko," the stranger said in a silent, raspy, shudder worthy voice, "You're extremely bored, or so the blade indicates."

"As per usual," Neko said, sliding the katana into it's sheath and then secured the sheath to her left side. The stranger's head turned toward her as Neko sat down. Then turned her head to look at Zenia.

"Lord Zenia, I was wondering if we could speak in private. If that is alright with you and Neko." She looked toward Neko who just shrugged an "okay".

Zenia contemplated what the stranger said, and with a small shrug said, "Fine by me."

The stranger seemed to nod, then called for the attention of a boy that worked in the tavern. "Find us a room where it will be certain that no one will spy or eavesdrop on our conversation," she ordered the boy. The boy bobbed his head in a small nod and led them up the stairs to the upper floor of the Stag Hound Tavern.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_How long is it going to take her to read that blasted message? Or is she just taking so long to annoy me?_ Ganondorf thought as he sat watching Telphinia's eyes flit back and forth across the parchment. She had been looking over the message for at least fifteen minutes, and Ganondorf was beginning to think Telphinia could hardly read until she removed her eyes from the parchment and gave a satisfactory nod.

"It'll do," she beamed, her smile showing row upon row of fangs. "Now, I'm going to my room to reply to the Princess's message. You may leave my presence," Telphinia stated curtly.

"Yes, Your _Majesty_," he replied with an insultingly low bow.

Telphinia gave a small smile, "Or, you could treat me to a mug of ale and show me the rest of your odd traveling troupe." The harsh look of business had left her eyes, and now a soft, careless glow replaced it.

"Well now, I like that plan of action much better…Majesty," He gave a sly smile, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Oh do stop calling me that! Call me Tel, that's what all my friends call me."

"Are these real friends, or just people paid to be your friends?"

"Oh shut up!" Telphinia pushed Ganondorf into a chair as they walked, causing him to stumble. By the time he got up, they were both laughing

The boy, a lad of about sixteen or so with tan skin and black hair, led Zenia and the stranger through the halls of the tavern. At last, he stood in front of a door all the way at the end of the hallway and opened the door for them, handing the stranger the key as he did so.

"Miss, I will stand guard here if you'd like," he said, his voice clear and full, like the ringing of small bells.

"Yes, that would be nice," Zen replied, smiling down at the boy. She waited for him to go to the middle of the hallway before she closed the door. As soon as the door was shut the stranger locked it and motioned for Zen to have a seat. The stranger, however, did not take a seat; she stood several feet in front of Zen.

"Please, don't be frightened," she said as she began to take off her hood, "I'm here to warn you, dear friend."

"What do you mean by 'dear friend'? I don't even know you!" Zenia was about to say, but the words died on her lips as the stranger removed her cloak.

The stranger had skin the color of a long dead creature, and had many wounds stitched together on her body (many leaking pus or other bodily fluids). The left side of her face looked perfectly fine, excepting the stitches that ran down her cheek, but the right was a different story; her skull showed through her weathered skin, and the socket that had used to hold an eye was empty. Her stringy hair was what might have once been orange, but now it was matted with filth. She wore a tattered dress, the color undetermined due to the dirt it was caked with.

"I'm sorry that you must see me like this… Zia…" the stranger said, her one remaining eye, gray in color, sorrowful.

_Zia? But the only person that called me that was…_ Zenia looked up at the stranger, her bottom lip trembling, on the verge of tears. "K…K-Kari?" She asked, the stranger nodded assent. "But you should be dead! I saw you get torn apart by the _Ankoku_, the Wraiths of Death, and thrown to the four winds!" She was almost screaming, her eyes wide as she stared at Kari.

"I too do not know why I was allowed to live. It must have had something to do with me being Asmodeus's bodyguard," she looked down at Zen, who's eyes had gotten even wider at the mention of Asmodeus. "Yes, I serve him, but I do not wish to. I was tricked into his service, and now I pay the price for my foolishness." She looked down at her wounded arms and sighed, a small tear escaped from her single eye. As Zenia looked up she saw a sight she wouldn't forget, the look of a free woman whom had been tricked into slavery. Kari began to speak again, her voice betraying the tears she was trying to hold back, "I lost everything; my freedom, my life, and… Korahn."

Zen knew who Korahn was, or had been, very well. He was the person that Kari had loved the most, and he had died to protect her from the _Ankoku_. He had been a master sorcerer, and even then his powers were too little to stop the ravaging blood thirst of the monsters. He had been torn to shreds and his remains had never been found.

Kari had once again gained her composure, and walked closer to Zen. "I have come to warn you. Asmodeus is back, he knows you are no longer in the Golden Realm, he knows who your family is, and he will stop at NOTHING to get you. He will destroy anything or anyone that gets in his way, including your brothers," her voice was now down to a whisper, and she had leaned close to Zen's ear. Zen looked to her, tears streaming down her face. Her face showed the question she was unable to ask: not even my fellow gods can destroy him? Kari sadly shook her head, tears now streaming down her right cheek. They sat in that room for what seemed like an eternity and bawled.

"How sweet, it makes me sick!" the tavern boy whispered to himself. He had been listening in on their conversation the whole entire time and had not missed one single detail. Smiling dementedly he walked through the hallway, down the stairs, through the bar room, and out the door into the swirling sands.

As he walked forward he began to change. His tan skin changed to a light shade of blue, his hair became a light gray, his clothing turned into swirling darkness, and aged yellowed gauze bandages covered his chest and neck; a silver and gold domino covered his now icy blue eyes. With every step forward the sand consumed more of him, until finally he was no longer in the desert at all.

When Ganondorf saw that Zenia wasn't at the table where she had been he was worried sick. "Where's Zen?" he inquired of Neko.

Neko was about to answer when someone else answered the question for her.

"She's in the last room on the right on the second floor," Kari said, her cloak once again wrapped around her. "Here's the key, you'll need it to get in. I advise that you see her, NOW," she handed him the key and pointed him towards the stairs.

When Ganondorf opened the door he saw Zenia sitting on the bed holding her knees to her chest, he could hear her sobbing from all the way across the room. He walked over to her, and was about to ask her what was wrong when her hand shot up and grabbed his arm. Her fingernails became claws that dug into his skin and nearly went through the other side of his arm, dark green blood began to seep from the wounds. Her eyes had become small red slits, her hair was wild, and small silver scales covered her cheeks. Her face was contorted into a feral grimace as she snarled like a wild animal.

_Gods, she's going to kill me! My bones will be strewn across the floor, along with those of anyone whom tries to come into this room. She'll step on the remains of her victims without remorse, just like when I first met her. Dear Gods, let my death be a swift one, _he thought and prayed. His eyes were wide with fear and he sweated profusely. His eyes locked with Zen's and he let out a pained whimper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zenia continued to snarl, her claws digging even deeper into Ganondorf's flesh. She lunged forward…and fell into his arms, sobbing manically. Her claws withdrew, the small scales on her face receded, and her eyes once again became their normal size and shape. As Zen's claws withdrew the wounds on Ganondorf's arm began to heal. He sighed and held her as she sobbed against his chest.

_That's right, I can't die; yet it seems my mind isn't ready, or doesn't want, to acknowledge this fact,_ he thought as he stroked Zen's midnight hair. _Whatever could have frightened you so much, love? What thing could make you cry like a wounded child? What could push you even farther down your path of madness?_ were the questions that ran through his head as he looked down at her, realizing just how fragile she looked.

"I'm sorry," Zen said, sobs and hiccups distorting much of what she said. "You must hate me, or fear me, right now…" She broke into another fit of wild sobbing.

Ganondorf looked up at the ceiling and searched for the right words to say. He smiled and looked down at Zenia once again. Lifting her head up to look him in the eye he said, "It doesn't matter how insane you are or how far you go down your crazy path without turning back, I'll always love you. Nothing can change that," he looked at her, his face pleading that she understand. She looked up, her bottom lip trembling, and smiled shyly.

"You'll love me no matter what?" she asked, the playful mischievous glint back in her eyes.

"Unless you try to eat me, you bloody vampire."

"Ha ha, very funny…"

Meanwhile at Neko's table, Telphinia and Kari were having a heated discussion over the prices of steer. Neko sat staring into her bowl of potato soup and wondered how her friend had gotten onto the subject of steer in the first place. Looking up from her bowl she noticed that Yari and Mohan were both nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys, not to interrupt or anything, but where are Yari and Mohan at?" she asked, her eyes showing a sense of utter befuddlement. Telphinia and Kari both stopped what they were doing and looked at Neko with wide eyes. Even though Kari's hood was over her face, Neko thought she could see the zombie's face turn paler than usual.

"I don't know…" Kari said. She scanned the room and then shook her head.

" I see them!" Telphinia exclaimed. She pointed to the bar, and lo-and-behold there sat Yari and Mohan seemingly fighting with someone else at the counter.

"Hey Kari, go get them before they do anything brash," Neko commanded, looking at the scene that was unfolding before her. Kari gave a curt nod, and with that she drifted through the crowd to the bar. Soon she returned, dragging a kicking and screaming Yari with one hand and Mohan in the other. She shoved the two of them into chairs at the table and tied their legs to the chairs they sat in.

"That should keep them out of trouble," she said, more to herself than to the others.

Telphinia looked at Kari, one eyebrow raised, "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" she asked.

Kari just stared at her for a while then shrugged. Yari and Mohan both sat sulking in their chairs, Telphinia and Kari returned to their earlier conversation, and Neko looked at her soup once more.

Over at Rio's table things had not much changed. Rio and Shadow still stared at each other with half lidded eyes, and Green kept on scooting his chair back from the table. Finally, Rio motioned to the hallway that led to the boarding rooms and arched her eyebrows at Shadow. Shadow smiled, and with that the both of them departed for the hallway. Green watched them as they left, and then he stared ahead of him thinking about what had just happened. Finally he sighed and left that table to find the other members of the troupe.

When he got to the table he beheld the strangest sight he had ever seen: Yari and Mohan had fallen over causing their chairs to fall over too, Telphinia and Kari were having some strange conversation about steer, and Neko was staring into a bowl of soup without eating it. He walked away from their table backwards, and then ran away with his eyes shut. He ran into a huge man with a bad attitude and a thick accent.

The man grabbed him by the front of his tunic and lifted him off the ground. "Wha' the heck wa' tha' for ya lil' runt?" he growled in a deep voice.

Green tried to explain as best he could, but in the end he ended up getting punched in the stomach. The man then gave him a swift kick to the groin and followed that up with a punch to Green's face, sending Green flying towards the wall of the inn. He hit the thick wooden boards with his back and fell to the floor, hacking up blood. He stood, but was too weak and lost his footing.

The burly man stalked forward, a deadly glint in his eye, and said in his strange accent, "Ya'll a fool boy. Ya messed wit' me, the fighta Falnin, so ya mus' pay!" He pulled his fist back and landed yet another punch into Green's gut. Green fell backwards, clutching his stomach and moaned. As he touched his stomach he felt something moist. He lifted one of his hands up and saw the blood on it, then looked at his stomach and saw that a huge, but not deep, oozing wound had appeared where he had been hit. Falnin smirked, and prepared for his next attack.

Green snapped. He pulled a small dagger out of a sheath on his belt and charged. Falnin, caught off guard, received a large bleeding groove in his side. Green turned on his heel and charged again, but this time Falnin was ready and managed to punch Green's face. This went on for a while, each gaining or losing the advantage and taking hits. All the heads in the inn had turned to watch their battle. People could be heard betting on someone to win or lose, and others stared in awe.

Neko's eyes rose up from her soup bowl to linger on the scene of the fight. Her eyes became cold as she saw who Green was fighting against. She rose violently from her seat, pushing it across the room with a loud screech. Inside of it's sheath her katana became a black color with writhing red tendrils across the surface. As she walked towards the fray her gloved hand slipped down to the hilt of her weapon.

"Falnin…" she growled, menace and hate tainting her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Falnin turned and glance at Neko, his eyes growing wide. "N…Neko," He said in a faltering voice, all gruffness gone from him. "Wha' an' why are ya here?" he inquired, his face filled with a strange fright that Green didn't believe should be associated with Neko.

"You know very well why I'm here," she answered, beginning to draw her katana from it sheath. "You are a traitor to the Assassins Guild, thus there is a surprisingly huge bounty on your head; and the wanted papers state that they'd rather have you dead than alive." She smirked and withdrew her weapon all the way, and place her left hand on the hilt just below her right.

"So, I is to be decommissioned, eh? Fancy tha'," he said staring at her weapon, sweat pouring down his face in buckets. "An' wot happens ifen I don' wanna be got rid of?" he asked her, his voice filled with defiance.

"Then someone will destroy you, hopefully it will be me. I mean, you are hurting one of my charges right now," she replied, bending into a fighting position.

He stared at her, flabbergasted, "Ya mean ya's protectin' tha' lil' runt?"

"I'm not a runt!" Green shouted at Falnin.

"Green," Neko said in a soft tone, "Unless you want to get killed, do yourself a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!" her voice raised to a shriek as she said those last few words.

_Man, oh man, she's worse than Zelda when she's pissed off,_ Green thought, his eyes wide and his ears lowered. _I'm getting out of here before I lose an arm, or anything else!_ Green scrambled backwards to the table where Kari and Telphinia where watching the exchange between Neko and Falnin intently.

"Should we help her, Kari?" Telphinia asked, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Nah, she should be able to take care of herself. But if she can't then we'll split the bounty on his head seventy-thirty," Kari replied from under her hood.

"Seventy-thirty? That's not fair! How about fifty-fifty?" Telphinia inquired.

"I guess that could work too," Kari answered, her raspy voice sounding downhearted.

Meanwhile, Neko and Falnin had began to fight. So far, a winner was not discernable from the fray. Then, after Falnin had managed to strike a blow to Neko's side, he backed to the far corner of the room. And in a haze of dark smoke, he was gone.

Neko looked at where he had been standing just moments ago and let out a piercing shriek of annoyance and defeat. Her blonde hair now hung in thick, tangled strands around her face. Sweat ran down her brow and formed in the curve of her upper lip. Her right hand was grasping a long wound on her left side that ran from below her chest to the end of her ribs. Blood seeped through her fingers.

She looked up and said faintly, "H…He got away…" Then, due to blood loss, she fell to the floor breathing heavily. Green stood there dumbfounded as a small puddle of blood began to form, slowly, next to Neko's wound.

Yari, looking up from where she had been tied in her chair, shouted across the room to Green: "Hey! Green! Untie me so I can help her!" Green stood there and stared at her, as if she had just spoken a foreign language. Then, the direness of the situation sinking into his brain, Green sprang into action. He ran across the room to where Yari was tied up and, using the dagger he had used in his previous fight, cut her bonds.

Yari pushed Green out of the way and sprang onto the top of the table nearest her. She leaped from tabletop to tabletop, hoping that the Gods felt mercy and let her tend to Neko before it was too late. Her thick, short red hair streamed behind her in a strange imitation of flame.

Meanwhile, in a dark, cold cave somewhere in the Abyss two figures were in a silent meeting. One figure sat in what looked to be a throne and the other stood in front of it. Then the figure in front of the throne said, ""Tis dun my Lord. She will mos' definitely com' to us."

"Excellent," an icy, sickly handsome voice responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Neko's breathing had become slow and the interval between her breaths grew a bit longer with ever inhalation. Yari had noticed this with fear, she was still so far away from Neko and she didn't know if she'd make it in time.

Meanwhile, in a castle located in the middle of a lush field yet another agitating day was coming to a close. Crashing, banging, and all other kinds of noises could be heard in the throne room and the chambers leading directly off of it. Several maids and servants looked up from their tasks to stare in the direction of the noises; many of them ran off, content to leave their jobs early and sneak home.

Zelda sat on a golden throne with seats of the highest quality in red velvet. She [I]had[/I] been reading, but for the past several hours her dark blue eyes had been staring through the strands of golden hair that covered her face. She was staring at three boys that were all clothed in the exact same outfit as Green except that the colors were different. One boy wore a blue tunic and hat, another wore red, and the last one wore violet.

These boys had been fighting all day long over who was the best out of the three of them and had done all sorts of things to prove they were better. For one, the boys had been arguing over who was the best cook and as a result, the castle kitchens were getting much needed visits from the maids. In yet another test they had argued over who was the best reader, thus leaving the library in an extremely shabby state.

Now, the boys were fist fighting to see who the best brawler was, and in the process were destroying the many elegant and refined decorations in the throne room.

The princess had had enough. In one fluid motion she was up off the throne and walking towards the boys, her white dress and blue sash emblazoned with the crest of Hyrule fluttering about her legs. As she walked her Triforce earrings glinted with the light cast off by the lanterns and the elaborate chandelier in the center of the room. Her shoes clicked off the stone floor as she took each step, the stiletto heels causing her hips to sway much more than she would have wanted.

With a final stride she came up several feet away from the boys and glared. The light shining off her golden breastplate and spaulders reflected onto her face, thus shadowing the area around her eyes, giving her the look of a woman prepared to kill.

She drew up to her full height, inhaled deeply, and screamed, "What the hell are you boys doing fighting in the castle? If you don't stop I will stop you myself!"

Blue, Red, and Vio looked up at her, then Blue gave Red a sly glance. Red smiled dementedly and nodded slowly.

"Oh, Vio would like if you stopped him Zelda," Blue said, all the time nudging Vio in the ribs.

"You know he just loves you deep down in the bottom of his bookish heart!" Red added, turning his face toward Vio, "Don't you, V-Kun?" Vio's face and ears turned a deep red.

"Ah! See, he's blushing! That means it's true!" Blue and Red shouted in unison. Then, to further Vio's embarrassment they began to sing: "Vio and Zelda sitting in a tree, K…I…S…S…" However, Zelda had used her magic to knock the two of them out before they finished singing. Vio stood up and began to drag his unconscious friends to their rooms when Zelda stopped him.

"What they said, about you liking me, is it true?" she inquired, coming up beside him. She stared into Vio's deep purple eyes and pushed her bangs back. "Is it?"

Vio returned her stare and then looked away. He looked at the stone floor and said, "Yes."

His voice was no more than a whisper and Zelda hadn't been able to hear it. "Please, repeat what you said louder," she implored of him, her heartbeat pounding.

Vio once again looked into her eyes and said, "Yes," his voice rang with many emotions. Than in a softer voice, but still audible, he asked, "Is it bad that I love you? If anyone were to learn of it would I be punished? Do you hate me?" Once again he looked away.

Zelda took his face in her slender, gloved hands and answered, "No, you aren't in trouble and… I love you also." Vio's eyes widened and he lifted one hand to cover one of hers.

Zelda leaned forward and kissed Vio passionately, and he returned her kiss with just as much love. His free hand came up to rest at the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. The two were oblivious to all that was around them, even when Zelda's father came into the throne room and saw them.

Yari leapt from the final table and landed with feline grace at Neko's side. Neko looked up and said something along the lines of: "S.. So dark, c… cold. W… Why? S… Some…thing in… my m… mind, it says t… things to m… me…" Yari could make no sense of this and just attributed it to the fact that Neko was dazed. Only later would she learn that this assumption was a fatal error.

Yari put her hands on Neko's wound and invoked a silent prayer to her patron goddess, Din Goddess of Power._Din, dancing flame, please give me the strength and power to heal my friend. Let your holy energy come as flame to cleanse and close her wound._ Suddenly, small red flames with the slightest hint of purple sprouted in Yari's hands. She held her hands in front of her and said a silent thank you to Din. Then she set her hands on Neko's wound.

Neko felt something warm touch her side, it tickled. She opened her left eye and saw Yari and another woman in the same place as Yari. This woman was an albino with the exception of her hair color. Her hair was as red as flame and most was held back from her face by a gold band. As Neko looked closer the woman's hair started to move and dance until it wasn't hair but flame, growing in the place of hair. The mysterious woman and Yari both smiled and Neko's vision faded to black.

"Will she be alright?" Green asked, leaning on the backboard at the foot of Neko's bed. He looked at Neko, sleeping soundly in the bed, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, she'll be fine. It will take her several days to full recover though," she smiled and added, "It's late, we should go to bed. Besides, we'll probably have to return to Hyrule Castle tomorrow and _someone_ will need to carry Neko," she gave a pointed glance in Green's direction. Green gaped at this statement, he hoped Yari was joking.

Then he nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But who's going to make sure Neko doesn't die in he middle of the night?" He was staring at Neko again.

"I am. Who did you think was going to stand watch? Did you think you would be allowed to?" Yari questioned him. Green nodded. "Pffff! As if I'd allow you in here at night!" Yari stated pushing him to the door. "Now go to bed!" she swatted his behind as he left the room. He nodded and then ran down the hall, looking over his shoulder once in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Zelda's father, Taelyn Maris Hyrule, stared at the sight of his daughter kissing Vio. He stepped forward, red and gold robes billowing, and cleared his throat. Zelda and Vio broke off their kiss and turned to him, eyes wide. He glared at both of them with cold, gray eyes. Vio looked away from the king's gaze first, and Zelda followed suit.

Taelyn looked down at Zelda and said, "Zelda, go to your bedchambers at once!" He pointed towards the door that led out of the throne room. Zelda nodded and, with surprising speed for someone wearing high-heels, ran out of the room.

Her father then turned his gaze to Vio, "And you… I want you to see me in the morning, then we shall see if you may keep living in this castle. Or if you need to go live in the woods where you boys used to live!" Taelyn grabbed Vio by the back of the tunic and dragged him to his quarters-the barracks to be exact. He threw Vio onto the floor and slammed the door shut.

Vio looked at the closed door and whispered, "We're in deep trouble now, real deep trouble."

Sunlight streamed through the window of Neko's room, rays dancing on her face. She rolled over and curled into a ball. In a chair at the end of the bed Yari sat rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked down at Neko, who's breathing had returned to normal, and smiled. She contemplated letting Neko sleep a little longer but decided against it and woke Neko up. Neko looked up, bleary eyed, and looked around the room.

"Where am I? And where are my glasses?" she asked, still staring at the room. She tried to sit up but this caused her to grab her side, wincing in pain.

Yari walked to a small bedside table and handed Neko her glasses. As Neko put them on Yari answered her question, "You are in a rented room at the Stag Hound Tavern and Inn. Last night you got into a fight and were badly wounded. I managed to save you just moments before you would have died."

Neko nodded, "Yes, yes. I remember. Thank you for saving me," she looked at Yari and smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave that way I can change out of these," she gestured at the white pajamas she was wearing, "And into my normal clothes."

Yari nodded and left the room, rolling her eyes as she left. _Yes, your Majesty_ she thought.

Zenia pulled on her pants and began to comb her hair with her fingers as Ganondorf put on his jacket.

Zen turned to him and said, "You're lucky, you know. You don't have to put up with combing your hair free of knots and snarls," she stared at him.

"Why did you bring that up all of a sudden?" he asked, finished with putting on his jacket. He turned to look at her.

"Oh, no reason. Just making conversation I guess."

"Alright. Well then do me a favor: never try to start a conversation about how hard it is to untangle your hair." He gestured pointedly to his own shoulder length hair.

"Will do."

Shadow buckled his belt around his waist while Rio was trying to untangle her wings from the bed sheets. He turned around and smiled at the sight that unfolded in front of him. While Rio was freeing one wing she would just get the other wing even more tangled in the sheets. She looked over at Shadow and asked, "Well, are you going to help me or just stand there smiling all day?"

This seemed to snap Shadow out of his daze. He walked over to Rio and began untangling the sheets from the wing that she wasn't working on. He looked at her red wing, stroked it, and smiled.

Green stood alone in his room, practicing his swordplay in the room's open space. He span and slashed, jumped and lunged, and sparred with invisible foes. Soon his movements became like an intricate dance, flawless and perfect. Then, after half an hour of practice, Green sheathed his weapon and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway, meeting other members of the troupe as he walked.

He knocked on the door to Neko's room and opened it when he heard someone from inside say: "Come in."

As Green and the rest of the troupe walked in, Neko smiled and gestured for them to sit somewhere. Telphinia was already there, sitting beside Neko. And on Telphinia's right was Kari, cloaked as usual.

Ganondorf cleared his voice and then began, "We are here to decide something. That something is if we wait for Neko to heal completely before we go back to Hyrule Castle, or if we should leave now no matter how injured Neko is. What do you others think we should do?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ganondorf turned, "Mohan, what do you think we should do?" he inquired.

Mohan fidgeted where she sat, "Umm… I think we should wait 'till Neko's healed, maybe send someone ahead to deliver the message?" she pointed at her sister, "Rio's the fastest person I know, she could deliver it." Rio glared at her little sister.

"A very good plan, but there is a flaw," Rio piped in, surprising Mohan. "Yes, I may be the fastest, but I am a demon. The city guards will most likely believe I have come to raid the village and, in defense, they will kill me." Mohan looked at the floor, her mousey brown hair hiding her face.

Ganondorf nodded and turned to Green. "What do you think we should do, Green?"

Green's eyes snapped open and his head jerked up. "Huh, what was that?" Everyone in the room stared at him. "What's happening? Did I miss something?" he asked, sleep still tainting his voice.

_THWAP!_ Shadow hit Green with a book and said, "You missed nothing, you dumb-head. Now go back to sleep." Green nodded, a hurt and sad expression on his face, and closed his eyes. His soft, slow breathing filled the room.

"No help there," Ganondorf sighed. "Well, what do you think we should do Neko?" Neko, who had been whispering to Zenia, looked at him.

"Zen and myself have talked something over, and we believe it to be the best course of action," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "It's quite a simple plan, it requires that-"

"Everyone is going to ride on my back while I am in dragon-form," Zenia cut in. Several members of the troupe gaped. "It will be the fastest way and my wings will, hopefully, keep everyone safe from harm. Besides, Zelda and Taelyn will recognize me," she said, looking at each of the people in the room and then up at the ceiling.

Telphinia, Ganondorf, and Kari all nodded. Ganondorf then said, "Yes, that does seem to be the best choice."

Vio walked through the huge hallway down to the king's study, looking up at the ceiling so far above him. He sighed, just knowing that he was going to be thrown out of Castle Town, maybe even exiled from Hyrule! As he came in front of the study door he sighed, looked around himself one more time, and opened the door.

Taelyn Maris sat behind a desk in the far corner of the study. His dark brown hair, except for his bangs, was held back in an uncombed braid. Vio assumed that Taelyn had just awaken. Taelyn looked up, deep shadows under his eyes due to the light cast by the few candles that stood on the center of the desk. He raised one light tan hand and beckoned Vio towards him.

_Oh, this is too much like those stories where someone goes towards some guy behind a desk in a dark study and gets killed._ Vio thought, _If that is what's going to happen then the next thing that will happen is-_

_SLAM! _Vio looked behind himself, the door to the study had slammed shut. _That the door to the study will shut, and I will be locked in-_

"With a murderer? You think I'm going to kill you?" Taelyn laughed silently. "No boy, I wouldn't kill you, for I know what you are going through," he smiled and used a candle to light one of the torches on the wall.

"Y-You do?" Vio stammered.

"Of course, I was young too you know!" the king winked.

Vio stood, gaping. _What in the Nine Hells is going on? He's not even punishing me! _Vio thought, still staring.

Taelyn looked down at Vio from his height that was nearly double Vio's own. He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Why would I punish you? After all you and my daughter are betrothed." Vio's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. Taelyn looked at Vio's expression and said, "You didn't know? I thought your mother would have told you…"

"My mother?" Vio asked, now thoroughly confused. "But my mother's-"

"Dead?" the king finished. He shook his head, smiling, "Oh no, she's not dead. She's merely been keeping herself from you."

"Then who is she?" Vio demanded, "I must know!"

Taelyn sighed, grabbed a book from one of the shelves beside him, and answered, "Impa." Vio fainted, hitting the ground with a dull _thunk._ Taelyn leaned over the desk to look at the unconscious boy and said, "Kid, are you okay? Wake up, kid!" He received no answer. He looked around nervously and muttered, "Oh Gods, I think I killed him!"

Mohan and Rio helped Neko climb onto the back of the huge, sleek, dazzling dragon that was Zenia. Her scales were a brilliant silver and her claws and fangs a beauteous ivory. Her scarlet eyes scanned the skies above her while the members of the troupe tied objects to her sides.

Ganondorf finished tying the last of the supplies to Zen's bulking sides and climbed aboard. One slit eye looked back at him and he nodded. Then, in one single leap and several flaps of her wings, the troupe was airborne and heading to Castle Town.

Ganondorf smiled and let the wind blow his long hair behind him. And at the front of the dragon, just below the horns, Green sat with a peculiar grin of success on his face.

"Princess, here I come," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

One of the guards on the battlements of Hyrule Castle looked into the sky to see a huge dragon descending from the sky. He shouted a warning to the others and notched his bow, aiming for the beast's heart.

The mage that had been assigned to guard duty on the battlements also looked up at the dragon. Her eyes widened in recognition and she signed for the rest of the guards to lower their weapons.

She looked up once again through strands of orange hair. Her dark brown skin was only rivaled in darkness by her eyes. She was clothed in a purple, jewel encrusted chest wrap and see through harem pants of the same coloration. She looked just like any person of her race, the Whikre, so of course she had the hooves, tail, and ears of a horse. And just above her hooves she had white feathers that almost obscured her hooves from view. The fur on her ears was a dark gray, the same as her tail.

She smiled and closed her eyes. She manifested one of her many powers, _Lord Taelyn,_ she sent, her tail lashing at flies that had gathered around her in the heat of the day. _The messengers have arrived, they are headed for the courtyard even as I send this. Do you wish to greet them?_

Taelyn looked up from Vio's unconscious body and replied, _I would, but unfortunately I have been….detained. I wish for you to meet with them in my stead. Can you do this?_ He hurled Vio over his shoulder as if he were a rag doll and waited for the mage's reply.

_It will be done My Lord,_ she sent.

Taelyn nodded and walked out of his study to the barracks. As soon as he reached there he dropped the boy unceremoniously onto his bed and walked away, closing the door behind him. He hastened to his daughter's bed chambers.

The mage looked to the guards and said, "Do not worry, these people are friends of the kingdom. They come back with news of the treaty we offered to the demons." One of the guards, a teenaged girl, lifted her eyes from the hilt of her weapon and smiled slightly.

"Father," she whispered. Her black hair swirled as she turned towards the mage, causing the stone circle that held the bottom of her hair in a semi-ponytail to hit another guard. He glared at her and she stuttered a quick apology. She then turned back to the mage and began to push her way through the other guards, her brown sash getting caught on weapon hilts and the like. Finally, she made it to the mage and bowed before her.

"Neya Deraft, I beseech the privilege to be a part of the party that greets the messengers," the girl said, her tone pleading and at the same time extremely steady.

Neya looked at the dark skinned child that wore garments the color of sand and smiled. "Yes, Elvyre, you may come with me to greet the travelers. I am sure that someone in the group will be glad to see you." Elvyre looked up and beamed, pushing her black hair back to reveal her eyes. One eye, the left, was red while the other eye was gold. Elvyre walked to the side of the battlement that faced the courtyard and leaped over, hitting the ground with feline grace. Neya shook her head, still smiling, and followed her.

Zenia flapped her wings one final time and landed in the courtyard with as much grace as her big body would allow. She held her wings to the ground and let the other members of the party slide down them. Then Ganondorf and Yari untied the few supplies they had from Zen's sides. The dragon furled her wings and sighed, lying her neck straight out on the stones of the courtyard. She closed her eyes until they were but mere slits.

The troupe members walked about a bit to get used to using their legs again. Many of them stumbled or fell down. Neko fell down the most often, her wound playing a big part in this along with her natural klutziness.

Zen picked up her neck and poked Ganondorf with her tail, then motioned with her head to the two figures approaching them. One was a Whikre, one of the royal line judging by her hair and ear color; the other was a teenager, one that Zenia and Ganondorf both new and loved very well.

The girl saw them staring at the her and her companion and ran up to Ganondorf. When she got close she leaped and hugged him fiercely, laughing all the while. "Mother, Father! I've missed you both so much!" she said between bouts of laughter. Zenia turned her head and smiled as her daughter hugged her neck.

Ganondorf smiled and touched her on the shoulder, then asked, "Elvyre, where is your sister?"

Elvyre looked at him and pulled a face at the mention of her sister, "At the Academy of Sorcery," she answered, "Getting assigned to be a sorceress' accomplice." Ganondorf nodded, then looked at a building in the shape of what appeared to be a hand with all the fingers outstretched. This building was the Academy of Sorcery. He then looked at his daughter's companion, who had just gotten to the place where the troupe was.

"Ganondorf Dragmire," she said, bowing slightly, "I presume you brought a reply to the treaty you where sent with?" Neya's tail lashed back and forth in impatience.

Ganondorf smiled, "I did better than that. I brought the queen of the demons," he pointed at Telphinia, who was staring at the Castle Town in wide-eyed amazement. Neya gaped, looking at Ganondorf then at Telphinia.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Taelyn opened the door to his daughter's bed chambers to see Zelda sprawled out on her bed. She was reading a book, but he could not see the title. She looked at him when she heard the door open, her face was blotchy and there were two twin lines on her cheeks from when she had been crying. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes and asked, "Well, what did you do to punish him? What did you do to destroy any happiness I might have had?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she began to sob once more.

Taelyn walked across the room and sat on his daughter's bed, letting her cry on his shoulder. He held her in his arms and said, "I did not punish him, just merely told him of your futures together. And I told him of his mother." He looked down at his daughter, who's sobbing had become a bit quieter.

"Futures together? His mother?" Zelda asked, her bloodshot blue eyes dazed and confused.

"The future of the two of you is simple; you are betrothed and shall be married to each other, so as to cement our kingdom's alliance with the Shiekah," her father answered, staring straight ahead at one of the stained glass windows.

"But that would mean that his mother is the leader of the Sheikah…" Zelda muttered, then questioned herself, "Impa, my nursemaid, is his mother?"

Meanwhile, in the courtyard the troupe of travelers wandered about, looking at the changes that happened to the Castle Town while they were gone. Neko was hobbling around, trying to find any familiar faces from the Assassin's Guild. She sighed, finding none. Then hobbled back to the main group, but fell to the cobbles when she turned.

Yari and Neya both turned as they heard the dull thud that Neko had made when she fell to the ground. They both ran as fast as they could to get to her, Neya's hooves making a deafening clatter on the stones.

Neko felt dizzy and weak, spots of color distorting her vision. She saw the Mage and Cleric run to her, heard the noise Neya's hooves made, but they didn't register in her mind as anything good or bad. She heard voices, strange voices. An icily cold, but extremely handsome voice and a voice very familiar to her. _Falnin?_ the thought rushed through her mind so fast she hardly noticed. As her view of the street faded she could hear the conversation even better. Yet the words were in a different language, a strange language.

Then an icy voice said, "Welcome, child, to your new order," the speaker broke off into a fit of chilling laughter. Neko finally fell out of consciousness, but not before hearing the voice say one final thing, "I was always partial to blondes…"

Neya and Yari arrived at Neko's side just as she blacked out. Neya stared at her and said, "We need to get her to the Temple of Healing right away, something's not natural with this wound. It seems… foul…" Yari nodded and picked Neko up in her arms. Neya pointed her to the religious sector of town and said, "It's a small, mud brick building with purple flowers sacred to Rin in small flower bed." Yari nodded once again and began to run in the direction Neya pointed her, Din's holy energy speeding her way.

Yari ran past storefronts and beggars as she made her way to the temple, little more than a blur to the people that saw her. Finally, she arrived at the temple and walked to the entrance when a figure materialized out of the shadows. He was an albino with dyed black hair and clothes the same as the other Links'. "Dark Link," Yari started, staring at him, "I must get past, Neko is-"

"Hurt… She's hurt bad," Dark Link finished for her, staring at Neko's still form, his eyes softening. "Go in, Yari, help Neko get better…" He stepped away from the door and motioned Yari in, staring at Neko sadly.

One of the clerics turned to look at Yari and was about to tell her to leave when she saw Neko. "Wait one minute," the purple robed cleric said, "I shall get the Head-Cleric!" She ran out of the room and down a dark corridor.

Several moments later a tall, elderly woman garbed in purple robes marked with a hand with a purple eye in the center of it stepped out of the corridor. She took one look at Neko and winced, touching the eye on her robes. She walked towards Neko and Yari, then placed her hand on Neko's wound. She gritted her teeth and said, "This wound, it is unholy. A dark magic, a forbidden magic that I am unable to dispel," she looked at Yari and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do for her?" Yari pleaded, her eyes beginning to blur with tears.

"You can pray for a miracle, pray that the Gods remove her curse… But other than that, no, there is no hope for her…" The Head-Cleric walked away, disappearing into the depths of the temple.

Yari sighed and walked out of the building. She saw Dark Link's questioning look and shook her head. Dark Link frowned deeply and melted back into the shadows. Yari once again began her trudge to the rest of the troupe, much slower than when she had left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Neya saw the look on Yari's face and instantly knew that nothing could be done for Neko. She sighed deeply, "What do we do with her? We have no idea what the magic will do to her once it takes hold," her ears swiveled around uncertainly.

Yari rubbed a hand across her eyes to clear her tears, "I don't know, we'll have to ask Lord Taelyn," she said between sobs. She shuddered as a fresh onset of tears began. She was beginning to lose her grip on Neko and the assassin began to fall to the cobbles very slowly.

Dark Link materialized in the shadow of one of the buildings close to them and walked in front of Yari. He bowed his head and pointed at Neko, "You seem to be losing your grip on your emotions and on dear Neko. So may I help you by holding her for a while?" He stood with his arms outstretched, ready to accommodate Neko if Yari decided to let him hold her.

Yari nodded and handed her to him, then began to cry anew. Neya rubbed her shoulder and began to say comforting things to her as the two of them walked to join the troupe. Dark Link softly put a hand on Neko's cheek and hugged her close, tears welling up in his eyes.

When Yari and Neya rejoined the troupe astonished stares met them. They didn't know of the full potency of Neko's wound. Yari quickly told them what had just transpired, with the help of Neya whenever Yari began to break into tears. Once the troupe heard what had happened they fell silent.

All except for Zenia that is. She turned, once again in her normal form, and asked Yari, "Did the cleric specify what the spell would do once it took hold?" She stood with her head tilted to one side, staring at Yari.

Yari shook her head, "No, the magic was too dark and evil for her to tell."

Zen stood, her arms crossed and head down; she began to pace in large circles. Several times she looked up as if she had gotten an idea but then shook her head, once again looking down. Finally, she stopped and sighed, "I guess we should go to the king, he will know the safest course of action." She picked up a bundle of supplies and began to walk towards the castle, the other members of the troupe followed her example.

Once the troupe arrived at the castle they split up, moving towards their places in the castle.

Green and Shadow began walking to the back where the soldiers barracks were located. All five of the Links slept and stayed in this section of the castle. Elvyre quickly followed them, seeing as she was a soldier of Hyrule's army.

Mohan, Rio, and Kari went down a corridor branching from the main hallway to the guest's quarters. This was where all people that were with an important noble or had no proper place in the castle yet were allowed to stay lived.

Zenia walked towards a huge, majestic, and magnificent cathedral; she seemed to glow with an otherworldly light as she entered the Temple of the Gods. The opening she went through had a circle with a triangle inside it, and this triangle held a spiral inside itself. The symbol was silver and represented the Silver Gods-the Gods of War, Victory, and Defeat.

The rest of the troupe-Ganondorf, Telphinia, Neya, Yari, and Dark Link holding Neko's still form-walked through the high-ceilinged hallway to the Throne Room. When they opened the door, King Taelyn was waiting for them (having left his daughter to think of what he had told her).

"Well," he said, his hands crossed on his chest, "how did your mission go?"

"It went surprisingly well, your Lordship," Ganondorf stated, gesturing back at Telphinia. "But something went amiss and one of our group is badly wounded," he motioned to Neko. Then continued, "The wound is not ordinary, it has some strange spell infused with it. The spell cannot be removed, what should we do?"

Taelyn looked down at the floor and sighed deeply. "Put her in a highly guarded room and lock the door."

"Yes, my Lord." Ganondorf pointed in the direction that Dark Link needed to go and watched as he disappeared down the corridor. He sighed, _That should help keep her from doing whatever the spell wants her to do_.

Little did he, or anyone else in that room, know that the king's idea would fail in keeping Neko from leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Later that night, Neko was lying in bed having a strange dream. She tossed and turned, unable to get rid of the nightmare. She began to utter small whimpers and feeble cries.

_Neko stood in an enormous cavern, though she didn't know where. Strange voices drifted down a passageway towards her; one was icy and cold yet handsome, the other was deep and gruff. She recognized the deep voice, but she forgot the name of who it belonged to. Following the voices she came upon a macabre throne room. Skulls littered the ground, and the throne itself seemed to be pieced together from different skeletons. The two figures in the room, the source of the voices, turned toward her._

_The figure on the throne raised a finger and beckoned her forward, pulling her towards him with magic. She stopped in front of him suddenly and looked into his cold, pale blue eyes. He reached out and stroked her cheek with one clawed finger, his skin was like ice. He smiled insanely and brought his face close to hers, "You're mine now," the words echoed through her head as he placed his chilling lips on her own._

Neko's eyes fluttered open, revealing not brown but pale blue eyes. She slid out of bed and changed out of her white night-clothes into her normal black clothing, yet she left the scarf she covered her face with lying on the bedside table.

She glared at the door handle for several moments then set about the business of picking the lock. She smiled as the pins clicked into place one by one and silently opened the door a crack. Looking out she counted two guards at the door. She smiled wider, _This is going to more fun than expected_. She pulled a slightly curved dagger from her boot and slithered out the door, keeping to the shadows. She came up behind one of the guards, covered his mouth, and slit his throat; she then did the exact same thing to the other guard before he could sound an alarm. Quickly, she used one of the guards leather shirts to wipe the blood off her dagger, than vanished into the darkness of the corridor.

Neko stopped before the doors to the castle and looked behind her, making sure no one had followed. Seeing that there wasn't anyone in the corridor she opened the door the smallest bit and slipped out. She ran through the Castle Town and didn't start to walk until she had crossed over the moat and was several hundred feet away from the town.

Green, Blue, and Shadow were walking down the corridor that Neko's room was on, seeing as this corridor was a part of their nightly rounds. They turned a corner and Shadow nearly dropped his lamp when he saw the guards, but Green and Blue merely drew their swords. Before them lay the guards that Neko had slain in her escape. It had been several hours since her escape and already the bodies were beginning to smell a bit fetid. Blood stained the floor around the men's necks, some of it was already beginning to dry.

And then the boys saw the door to the room was open. They all hurried inside and looked around, futilely searching for any trace of Neko. Shadow's lamp beam drifted across a black mass and upon closer inspection he realized it was her scarf. He motioned to the others and they huddled around it.

"That's Neko's scarf," Green said, holding up to the light. Shadow sighed, Green could be so dense sometimes.

"But she never leaves without it," Blue stated, looking at it, "Not even if she's in a hurry. Unless…" He stopped what he was saying and looked at the floor.

"Unless what?" Green asked, staring at Blue with his head tilted. Shadow also looked at Blue inquiringly.

"Unless Neko is only that in body and her conscious is replaced by another."

Green's face became a mask of complete and utter confusion. Shadow sighed, "You mean, if she was possessed?" Green instantly looked like he understood.

"Yes," Blue nodded then continued, "But enough of that, we need to tell the king and the others that she's escaped. And we need to tell them what we just discussed." He stood up and sheathed his sword. As he walked to the door he looked at the corpses, "And we'll need to tell them about the guards too."

"Right!" the other two agreed. Then, as one, they ran down the corridor to the king's chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Blue stood before the door to the king's chambers and sighed. He had left Green and Shadow far behind when they had decided to tell the king about Neko's disappearance. He looked down the corridor, his arms crossed, and watched for either Green or Shadow to come into view. As the minutes began to drag on, his foot tapped the ground in anticipation. He turned towards the door and began to turn the knob when he heard one of the others shout.

"Wait! Wait for us!" Shadow called, quickening his pace from a jog to an all-out run. Green watched as Shadow ran off, then, after taking a small breather, he ran to Blue as well. Shadow was at the door several seconds ahead of Green, but both were extremely exhausted.

"You guys seriously need to get into better shape," Blue stated, his voice full of pity.

"Oh…shut up," Green said from his bent over position, "It's not like we run a mile every day." He looked up at Blue and smirked.

Blue glared at Green, turned back towards the door, and opened it. All three of the boys barged into the room and began to shout of the dead guards, Neko's sudden disappearance, and the like.

Taelyn Maris, who had already been awake, glared at the boys. "Shut up!" he shouted, throwing a book at Green in the process, "I can't understand you when you all shout at once!" He stood up from his cross-legged position on his bed and looked down at them, "Now, what's this all about?" he raised an eyebrow.

Shadow looked at the others, they nodded. "Well, you see My Lord, Neko has escaped. She also killed the guards that were posted outside her room…" He paused and took Neko's scarf from Green, "But she left without this, something she would never not have." He bowed as he awaited what Taelyn would say.

Taelyn rubbed his temples and muttered curse words under his breath. He looked down at the three boys, "Rouse everyone else, we must hold some sort of meeting to discuss this ill turn of events."

"Yes, my lord," Shadow said as he bowed. The other boys bowed as well, then they all ran to awaken the others.

Shadow barged into the soldiers barracks and ran to Vio, Red, and Elvyre, shaking each on in turn. Vio and Red sprang to their feet, accustomed to such rude awakenings, but Elvyre still lay in bed. Shadow growled and went to wake her up a little less politely, but Red shook his head. Shadow sighed and stopped, letting Red do the waking.

Red smirked and whispered an archaic word, instantly a small flame appeared just above his hand. Walking over to Elvyre he whispered softly to the fire, causing it to grow larger. He stopped at Elvyre's bunk and touched the fire to her arm that was outside the covers. The fire was a magical type which burned only what you wished it to, in this case Elvyre.

Elvyre leaped from her bunk, swearing a blue streak, and threw a punch at Red. Red dodged her fist with ease and she swore. Looking past him she noticed Shadow and Vio. Focusing her gaze on Shadow, she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

Shadow mouthed the words, "The King demands we go to his chambers at once." Elvyre nodded quickly and shook her head to remove any vestiges of sleep that still clung to her brain.

Green ran up to the main doors of the Temple of the Gods and stopped. He opened the doors quietly and walked in, he couldn't run inside a holy building without bringing misfortune upon himself.

First he went to the section devoted to the Golden Goddesses and talked to Din's head priestess. He asked her to get Yari for him, and he told her that she was needed for urgent business at the castle. The priestess bowed and walked down a corridor, leaving Green to wait in the worship room.

While he waited for Yari, Green walked to the statue of his patron goddess, Farore the Goddess of Courage. He bowed his head before the emerald statue and said a quick prayer. Then he looked through his pockets and placed a golden feather on the plate before the statue as an offering. He bowed once more. He heard footsteps coming from the corridor and quickly turned to face it.

Yari and the priestess ran and stopped in front of Green. Since the were both people that worked directly with the Gods they could run in the temple, so no ill-luck would befall them. Yari turned to the head priestess and bowed then went to the main doors, content to wait until Green was finished with his errand.

Next, Green walked to the section of the temple devoted to the Silver Gods and walked up to an obsidian statue of Zenia the Goddess of Victory. He walked around it, but didn't find Zen. He sighed and walked to the statue of another of his patrons, Drayjin the God of War. When he didn't find her there he ground his teeth and walked to the final statue remaining, the statue of Majoran the God of Loss. There he found Zen, happily chattering with a carrion crow, Majoran's sacred animal. As he walked towards her he heard snippets of her conversation; something about, "Those stupid harpies," and, "How's that supposed to help the crow die-out problem?". Once he heard these he began to wish he hadn't listened in.

As Green approached her, Zenia whirled around and smiled at him. Then, as Green told her of why he came, her smile became a severe frown. She nodded when Green ended his tale and together they walked to the main doors. At the doors they met with Yari and as one they walked out the doors, then ran for the castle once outside.

Blue ran down the hallways of the castle and sighed, he had already woken Ganondorf, Neya, and Telphinia. Now he had to awaken Rio, Mohan, and Kari. Thankfully, unlike the first people he awoke, they were all sharing a room.

As he came up even with the door it opened, almost hitting him in the face. Mohan, Rio, and Kari-her hooded cloak pulled over her face-stood in the doorway. Blue looked at them inquisitively.

Mohan looked down at him and said, "I heard your thoughts and woke up these two. Let's get to the King as quickly as possible!"

Blue looked at her for several seconds, amazed that she could hear thoughts, then nodded. Together the three of them ran to the King's chambers.

Once everyone was accounted for and in his chambers, Taelyn Maris stood up and addressed the matter. "Everyone," he began, his eyes scanning the small crowd, "I've called you here to discuss the issue of Neko's escape."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Murmurs filled the room as those that were actually conscious began to speak of this strange news. Many of those were along the lines of, "Neko escaped, but how? She was in a high security room," and, "She is an assassin and ex-thief, so we should've expected this. She'd give her loyalty to anyone who'd pay her a fair amount of rupees." Several people murmured their agreement to this statement.

The noise in the room began to rise in volume, until Taelyn felt as if he were going to have a headache. He glared at those surrounding him-mainly focusing on Green who stared at him in bafflement-and shouted above the crowd, "SILENCE! I brought you here so we could discuss the matter at hand _quietly_!" When the room was at a tolerable volume he continued, "Now, we have two options: forget all about Neko and label her as a fugitive, or send a rescue party after her. Which would you people rather?"

One man-a tall, balding fellow with a small nose-stood up. He looked the king in the eye and said vehemently, "I'd rather we marked her as a fugitive, then send an execution party after her, Majesty," he spat the last word more than he actually said it. He smirked and awaited the king's response.

"Who is that?" Rio asked Shadow in a whisper.

"Duke Nochal, he's the head of the guards that protect the palace. He's been trying to take Taelyn's place as king for years," he answered.

"I see…"

Taelyn glared at Nochal, and said with a slight growl, "I know you might want revenge on your guards that she killed, but she was made to do so through sorcery. And I would appreciate it if you would keep your ideas to yourself from now on, unless you would like to lose your title and lands?" His hands itched for a sword, itched for the chance to silence Nochal once and for all, but he suppressed the thought knowing he wouldn't be able to.

Duke Nochal bowed and said, "Yes, Your Highness, I will do as you command," he sat down, "But only for the sake of my reputation," he said to himself.

Taelyn sighed, letting his temper cool before he asked, "Any more opinions?"

Green and Kari both stood up, looked at each other, and traded shrugs. "We think," the two began bravely, "That we should lead a rescue team after her." They stood, waiting for Taelyn' answer.

Taelyn smiled and nodded, "Good choice you two. But, who will volunteer-other than you-to be in this party?" He looked over the crowd, waiting for people to stand up.

Ganondorf and Zenia both stood, looking at each other, "We will."

Rio, Shadow, and Mohan stood next, "As will we," they said confidently.

Then Vio, Red, and Elvyre stood, "We shall follow our companions!" Red's voice was confident, even though his knees wobbled, and he felt like crying.

Taelyn was about to say something when two more figures materialized from the shadows. One was Dark Link, but the other was a girl he didn't recognize.

Black hair covered a tan colored forehead and almost passed her one gold and one red eye. She wore a red cloth that was shaped like an X covering her bosom and a matching skirt that reached to her ankles. The skirt had black circles of obsidian attached to the waist that clinked together as she moved. A black tattoo was underneath her golden, the left, eye. She turned her head and looked around the room, her short hair fanning out behind her. She smiled and locked her eyes with Elvyre's.

"Wherever my sister goes, I shall follow," she said, bowing to the king. _Ah, so this is Ganondorf's sorceress of a daughter, Enway_, he thought looking at her. _There is some resemblance, but she looks more like Elvyre than anyone else…_

Taelyn was jerked out of his thoughts as Dark Link said, "They stole Neko, and I will help to take her back." His red eyes blazed with the fires of determination, and his brow was lightly furrowed.

Looking over the rescue team, which seemed a bit large, he smiled. "It seems you all are a team that would rather not be separated," he began, watching as some of them nodded, "And although I'd like to make this group smaller, I fear that your abilities to get past enemies and obstacles would take a huge plunge." Several more people nodded, "Therefore I won't break down this team, but if you see fit to split into groups then do so. Now, go back and get as much sleep as you can, for you will go on your search at dawn."

The troupe members bowed, and walked hurriedly to their rooms. Each hoping that the sooner they fell asleep, the sooner they could rescue Neko. Some even packed the items that they would need for the next day (Of course, Green wasn't among them). Soon all of the troupe was asleep, at least almost all of the troupe.

Dark Link sat on his bed awake, staring out his window to gaze at the moon. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he wondered where Neko was at that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Neko stood on top of one of the many grassy knolls of Hyrule Field. She looked around and half-sighed, half-snarled. _Why does everything look so bloody alike? I swear, I've been here a dozen times already,_ she thought, swiveling her head to get a better view of her surroundings. Her brow furrowed in annoyance, she really didn't understand why the Gods had to make the Field so confusing.

She sighed once more, and plopped onto the ground. She lowered her head, and closed her eyes in concentration; then brought up a fist and rested one knuckle upon her forehead. Focusing on the magnetic pull of Asmodeus' possessive power upon her she let her head turn loosely on her neck, hoping that she could find where he was through the connection. Suddenly her eyes flared open and her snapped up, her face turned to the north-east. She stood up quickly, her head still facing that direction, and turned. Grinning savagely, she began to run to the northeast; towards the volcanic lands the Gorons inhabited, and the opening to the Abyss.

Zenia was awake long before the sun's rays touched the land. She sat on a window ledge, her eyes emotionless as she looked over the vast sea of green that was Hyrule Field. She stared at one place in particular: Death Mountain, a name that suited it perfectly. She stared at it unblinking as she remember the long ago day when a battle had been fought thousands of leagues below it's molten core. She shuddered as the sight of thousands upon thousands of dismembered corpses filled her mind, and the stench of the dead filled her nostrils. Quickly, she pushed the thoughts away and turned her sight to the south, focusing on anything other than that terrible volcano.

She looked behind her at the bed she shared with her husband, the sheets were neat and unwrinkled. She laughed silently at her spouse's odd habit of orderliness, something he often chastised her for her lack of it. She smiled, and decided she would go to the Temple of the Gods to find him, and so she could unwind as well. She stood up from her windowsill and locked the door to the room, looking for a place to put the brass key. Realizing there was no other place to put it, she shoved it inside her chest wrap, _Ingenuity is the mother of invention,_ she thought, shrugging. That done, she turned on her heel and ran back to the window, leaping out of it gracefully. She let herself fall for a moment as her wings slowly formed, then snapped them apart; chuckling joyfully, she flew towards the temple, corkscrewing and performing other aerial maneuvers as she did so.

All the Links, but for Green-who was known to sleep as if he were dead, lay awake in their beds. Finally, Red couldn't take the pressure and turned to Blue, "Blue, do you think we'll catch Neko in time?" he asked quietly.

Blue looked at him, an expression of empathy on his face and whispered, "I could tell you I did, if that would make you happy, but that would be a lie." Red's ears drooped and he looked to be on the verge of crying. Blue place a hand on his small shoulder and said, "But, even if we can't catch her in time, we'll still 'wup the person responsible for nabbing her. Whaddaya say, Red?" Blue beamed down at him, his smile like a ray of sunshine cutting through the darkness in Red's mind.

Red smiled as well, "Yeah! Yeah, we'll 'wup the tar out of them!" He hugged Blue lightly and whispered, "Thanks." Blue didn't say anything, just ruffled the smaller boys hair-which was answer enough.

Vio and Shadow looked over at Blue and Red. Vio shook his head slowly, "They must be the only people I know that can still make light out of such dark events. I wonder how they do it."

Shadow nodded, "A mystery," he said softly in reply to Vio's comment.

Vio looked up at Shadow, lifting an eyebrow. He was about to say something but his attention was drawn elsewhere. Looking across the barracks he notice Dark Link staring out one of the few windows. He nudged Shadow's side and pointed towards Dark Link. Shadow nodded, and they both walked across the room.

Dark Link could sense the two coming. They were easy to sense, their souls were so bright and full of the light they lived in. Dark Link had never been one for the light-the only reason he really came out of the darkness was Neko, and she was gone now. He sighed and shoved all thoughts of her into a corner of his mind, focusing on the two Link's that were coming up even with him.

Before the could speak any words they had prepared he muttered, "Go away, light boys. I have no need of your sympathy." When they refused to leave he turned around to glare at them. "Now!" he hissed, baring fangs that dripped a venom silver in coloration. That scared them off. He turned back to the window as he felt their presences retreat from his range of "sight".

When Shadow and Vio got back to their bunks, they were both equally rattled. Neither one had to voice his thoughts, for they knew exactly what the other was thinking due to the expression on the other's face.

The soft glow of candle light illuminated the scarred and grotesque face of Kari as she sat awake on her bed. She glanced at the other beds in the room, one holding Mohan and the other Rio. Kari was the only one awake, and she had no intention of trying to. She feared that if she slept, she would be compelled to Asmodeus's lair once again. She sighed and watched the wavering, jumping flame of the candle.

Elvyre sat on a large bed in her twin's room. "They treat sorceresses well," she commented as she touched a tapestry on the wall beside her.

Enway nodded, a small smile curving her lips, "True, but sometimes I feel sickened by all this finery…" Elvyre nodded as her sibling continued, "However, it sometimes helps to make me forget my constant homesickness…"

Elvyre looked at her twin, empathy in her eyes, "I know. Sometimes the roughness and danger helps me to forget my longing for the desert as well. But, sometimes I feel like running back there back into the arms of the Sand Goddess, Kisheen."

"True," Enway replied, then smiled as she said, "But these fineries do help to stop my thieving nature."

Elvyre laughed, "Aye, that is so!" She smiled for several seconds, then frowned. "Do you think…" Enway looked at her questioningly. Elvyre sighed and said, "Do you think that Neko will come back without a fight?"

Enway shook her head, "No, I fear that she will fight with all her willpower. And if we aren't careful, she shall drive one of us to kill her…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Neko turned her head to the east and scowled when she saw the first rays of dawn touch the land. She was tired and hungry, but Asmodeus's possession kept her from stopping for rest. Looking ahead she saw the gatehouse into Kakariko Village and smirked. She was nearing her destination, Death Mountain Crater. Along with the realization that her destination was close, there was also the promise of a small amount of food at one of the inns. She nodded and, with the small amount of energy she had, ran for the village.

Zenia, Ganondorf, the five Links, and Enway stood in Hyrule Castle's gatehouse, accompanied by Taelyn. They all waited as patiently as possible for the rest of the troupe to arrive. Zenia nibbled on a small biscuit, glaring daggers at Ganondorf whenever he looked at her food; Vio, Shadow, Taelyn, and Red all stood admiring one feature or another of the Royal Gardens that lay beyond the gatehouse; and Elvyre and Green exchanged swear words they had heard on their travels. The sound of rushed footsteps filled the hall, and everyone tuned to look.

Kari, Rio, and Mohan came rushing towards the group, their momentum almost causing them to run into the portcullis. Enway was shortly behind them, holding her skirt up so she wouldn't trip. They bowed or curtsied to the king and smiled at the rest of the troupe.

Taelyn nodded in acknowledgement and looked at those that had gathered. "We're short someone, Dark Link I believe," he said softly, looking for the black-haired albino in the crowd.

"No, you aren't," a silky voice said as Dark Link appeared from the shadows. Closing his eyes he muttered, "I've been waiting here for quite some time now."

Taelyn raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh, is that so? Then I'm sorry to have made you wait." The other members of the troupe nodded in agreement. He sighed and signaled for the gatekeepers to raise the portcullis; the gate rose slowly and steadily. He motioned towards a pale-haired Whikre male and addressed the troupe, "Sky will show you to your horses and help you tack up," this last bit was more directed at Mohan and Enway, who knew nothing of saddling a horse. They all nodded and Taelyn turned away, heading back to the Castle. He stopped and said over his shoulder, "Good fortune be with you."

"And with you, Your Lordship," Vio, Shadow, and Ganondorf replied. They looked at each other and shared a brief smile, then returned their attentions to the stable boy.

Sky stared at them all and turned swiftly, "Follow," he muttered as he led them to the stables. The members of the troupe followed him, Mohan and Enway trailing behind.

Neko stepped out of the small inn and sighed; the food hadn't been gourmet, but it had nourished her. Looking about Kakariko to gain her bearings, she soon found what she was looking for: the gate barring the way to Death Mountain. She smiled and strolled across the dirt road, looking at several merchants' wears as she passed.

When she reached the gate she looked it up and down, taking note of all the gaps in it; particularly the large space between the bottom of the gate and the ground. She glanced at the guard and grinned, all while fishing a bomb out of her pocket. Walking back towards the inn she subtly threw the small bomb into the small barracks beside the gate.

As she heard the resonating _BOOM!_ of the explosion a smile briefly lit her face, then she turned back toward the gate. As soon as she saw the guard run into the small building, she sprinted towards the gate and crawled through the space beneath it. She stood up, wiping off the dirt on her bottom. Then, with one final look towards the village, she sprinted up the barren path that led to Death Mountain.


End file.
